Live Like a Mundane
by DangerGirlRed2011
Summary: After Jace once again takes a stupid risk because he relies on the fact that he's a really good Shadowhunter, Clary bets him that he couldn't last 24 hours as a Mundane. Will he be able to live like a Mundane or will Clary finally find something that Jace can't do and win the prize. Rated M for smut!


**Live Like A Mundane**

**Rated: **_M_

**Summary: **_After Jace once again takes a stupid risk because he relies on the fact that he's a really good Shadowhunter, Clary bets him that he couldn't last 24 hours as a Mundane. Will he be able to live like a Mundane or will Clary finally find something that Jace can't do and win the prize. Rated M for smut!_

* * *

><p>Once again, Clary found herself healing her reckless boyfriend, Jace Herondale after he returned from his patrol with Alec. They had run into what they thought was just a simple possessed human at Pandemonium. This time though he ran ahead of Alec, not checking the surroundings to see if there were more. He just struck straight into battle mode and he ended up getting hurt in the process. Alec was fine, but Jace was pretty scratched up and needed some pretty intense runes to heal him.<p>

Jace knew he majorly screwed up big time, since Clary hadn't started in on her usual rant about how reckless he was being. She just silently healed him, not even meeting his eyes since he entered the Institute. He sighed at the permanent scowl attached to her face and apologized, "Look Clary, I'm honestly sorry. I know I should have checked to see where Alec was, but I couldn't let them get away." He groaned in pain as Clary dug the stele harder into his back next to the laceration she was trying to heal. "C'mon baby, say something. Please."

Clary, finished healing him, slammed down her stele and finally met his eyes and yelled, "It's not just the fact that you didn't wait for Alec, Jace. It's becoming a habit that you're taking Rookie mistakes that get you hurt. You think you're the world's best Shadowhunter and that you are invincible, but one day that cockiness is going to get you or someone you love hurt, maybe even killed." He tried to interrupt, but Clary just cut him off, "And do not remind that it's a hazard of the job. Because I know that, but that doesn't mean you can't be cautious, while doing your patrol. Even, if it's just for the sack of the people who love you. Because I don't know what will happen if something happened to you because you were careless."

Jace just gathered Clary into his arms; she started crying into his arms. Then Clary said, "I wonder sometimes when things happen like today what you would do if you had to live a mundane life. I know you wouldn't be able to stay alive for 24 hours in that world. Because you have this hero tendency and that can end horribly."

His eyes lost their hurt gaze and took on the hardened look of an issued challenge, "Is that a challenge, Ms. Fairchild? Because if it is, I would like to refresh your memory of the last time you challenged me." He said giving me a smirk of pleasure, reminding me of the time I challenged him to a sparring match. She ended up tied to the bed for hours with him pounding his huge cock inside of her in so many positions that she couldn't train for 4 days afterward.

Thinking about it made her panties get wet in anticipation and agree to the challenge, "Okay, so I bet that you can't last a day as a mundane. Meaning no glamour, no runes, no weapons, no rushing to save people in danger, no training, and you have to take me on a mundane style date. That includes you waiting for me while I get ready. Also find a hobby that you can do besides fighting. The stakes are that if I win I get to deliver whatever sexual fantasies I want on you, doing whatever I say. And if by some chance you win, I'll be at your command."

"You've got a deal, Ms. Fairchild. You don't know what you just got yourself into." Jace said as they exited Clary's room to find Maryse and tell her what was happening

Jace found himself in the Library. Maryse, Isabelle, Alec, Magnus, and Clary were standing around him explaining how Magnus was going to temporarily make Jace a mundane. Magnus held out an amulet and said, "I created this once for a similar situation. A child of the Nephilim was acting like a prick to another child, who was raised around the mundane society, but was still a prized warrior. Needless to say, when the 24 hours were up he valued all the hard work it took to being a warrior in a mundane society. The amulet counteracts the angel blood in you so glamour and runes won't work on you. It also has a locking charm that won't come off until the 24 hours are up." Magnus then slipped the amulet over Jace's head and then disappeared with Alec for an early date night. Since Alec now had to patrol with Clary tonight.

Maryse, Isabelle, and Clary asked how he was feeling, he felt fine he said. The clock in the Library chimed that it was now 2 o clock in the afternoon. Isabelle and Clary grabbed their gym bags and said, "Well Jace, since you're a mundane for the day. You can watch us at our 3 o clock class down on Center Avenue. Just like any normal mundane boyfriend."

Jace got up and walked to the door with Clary and Isabelle. They went to this studio that Jace had never seen before. Walking in through the doors, you could see poles throughout the dance floor. A vibrantly flamboyant male came up and kissed both girls on the cheek, "My two favorite students, Angel Phoenix and Summer Fire. My goodness you girls are fashionably early. And who is this dashingly, gorg male specimen you have here?" The white colored hair male asked. Even though the male was shorter than Izzy, the male somehow managed to ooze sexual confidence.

Clary said, "Dallas, this is my boyfriend Jace Herondale. Jace, this is my dance teacher, Dallas Heartling. Dallas use to own a popular club down on Main called The Heartbreaker. A few years ago he decided to open this studio and well Iz and I have been coming back ever since. Now, I got to go and get changed for class because today is our final test of the year. So you can take a seat up front and I'll be back soon." She rushed off to follow Izzy to the backrooms to change.

The door opened again to reveal the others hat were in their class, the women took one look at him and came over to flirt, "Hi handsome. My name is Lily Ward aka 'The Lil' Warden,' these other fine ladies with me Sally 'Candy Lane' Carter, Harmony 'The Cowgirl' Austin, Rachel 'Broadway Babe' Hart, and Joyce 'Hellion Rain' Craig. So what is your name?" Lily looked to be about Jocelyn's age, except her hair was bleached blonde, wrinkles around her eyes, and appeared to have had several procedures done on her face. Sally, had mousy brown hair and chocolate eyes, who appeared to be maybe in her late 20s and just offered a brief wave to the newcomer before turning to a man who just entered the studio. Harmony seemed to be around Sally's age as well, but had short black hair that was softly curled and midnight blue eyes, she just gave him a smirk and went to greet the other man that walked into the studio. Rachel who looked maybe 24, a petite woman with chocolate eyes and brown hair that flowed in soft curls, waved from the side of a taller man with a shaved head and hazel eyes. While Joyce looked to be closer to Lily's age, but shorter in stature, as well as strawberry blonde hair that fell to her shoulders and almost violet eyes just gave him a nod and went to a man side that was talking to Rachel.

Just then Jace saw Clary and his jaw dropped. She was clad in white panties with a see through red halter dress with a plunging neckline, her hair was braided and draped over her shoulder, and had white stilettos that laced up around her legs and tied up to mid calf. He walked over to her and said, "Wow baby! I new you were beautiful, but this is down right sexy." Jace bent down and passionately kissed her.

Just then Lily and her friends came over and said in a mocking tone, "Why Angel, don't be so rude. Introduce us to your very attractive friend." She licked her lips, trying to seduce Jace away from Clary. Though really she just made him cringe at the action.

"Ladies, this is Summer's adopted brother and my boyfriend, Jace Herondale. He could only make it to this performance today before he has to return to school. Now you ladies better go and change before Dallas starts the testing." Clary said. She then showed Jace to the front, where the husbands and boyfriends sat. Clary gave him a kiss on the cheek before whispering, "Behave. And you might get a treat when I get home from patrol with Alec." Clary then made her way to behind the curtain.

"Hey man, you must be new. My name is Noah Hart, my lovely wife is Rachel. She started coming to these classes to learn the routines for a role as Mimi in the Broadway musical RENT, but she has kept coming because she knows how much I love coming to see her perform." The man he had seen with the petite brunette.

"Jace Herondale. That was my girlfriend, Clary. We've been together since I was 17." Jace said shaking Noah's hand. He then asked, "So it's a thing that the ladies bring their significant other to these things?"

"Well yeah Jace, it makes the girls perform better when they have their guys in the audience. Makes them feel sexier. Anyway, let me introduce you to the other guys. Right next to me we have Calvin Bryans, Joyce's husband. Then next to him we have Cory Austin, Harmony's husband of 2 monthes. Then the blonde guy next to him is Mike Harris, Sally's fiancee. Then usually Coyne Ward is late to arrive, but watches from the door. We also sometimes have Izzy's boyfriend, Simon here, but he hasn't shown up since last week."

Jace told Noah that Simon was out of town touring college campuses with his roommate. That he should be back in two weeks. By that time, Dallas came out to start the show, "Welcome Gentlemen, to the final for the advanced class of Heartlings Sensual Dancing Studio. I will be critiquing them on their style, interpretation of the music, costume choice, and fluidity of moves, as well as how well the crowd reacts to them and how their sexiness comes out. Here at this studio, I teach my students that sexiness is not to be confused with slutiness. That the simplest step can be considered sexy, if they really believe that they are beautiful, powerful, sexy women. That a butterfly can be as sexy as a tiger, so to speak. I have taught my girls that not only to put force into their attack, but to put some allure into their teasing approach as well. To play the seductress and to really take hold of their sexuality. Now to present our first lady in her test, she's sugar and spice, with a hint of Naughty. Please welcome Candy Lane."

Sally came out dressed in red and white striped panty set, with at piece of silver clear fabric that wrapped around her top and hooked to the other side of her panties, with a pair of red heels on her feet. She was dancing to some song that I heard Mike gasp, "Candyman!" He was having a hard time sitting through her performance. She was okay, but not anything that was really sexy to Jace. When she was done she left the stage and then Dallas announced, "Next we have, the girl who just oozes sexuality, the girl that defines hotness. Please welcome Summer Fire."

Isabelle entered the stage in a yellow bra and panty set with red and orange scarf skirt and 7-inch stilettos on her feet. Jace had heard this song so many time the last few weeks that he knew it was a song called 'Naughty Girl', but he couldn't force himself to watch the girl that he considered his sister to be sexual. He thanked the Angel when she was done. Then Dallas introduced the next girl, "Now I'd like to introduce a little lady who likes to ride hard and hot, not afraid to be bucked off. I give you, The Cowgirl." Dressed in a brown fringed bra and denim booty shorts with a huge belt buckle, fake guns, a cowboy hat and boots, with her hair in two pigtails. Her moves were fast and sensual as she matched the pace to a Trace Adkins song that he heard called Honky Tonk Badonkadonk. The breakdown really got some love.

When she was done, Dallas said the introduction, " This lady that is next will set you on fire and soothe you at the same, give some love to Hellion Rain." In a Blue sparkely bra, black leather booty shorts, a blue stilettos. She was dancing to a song called 'I Like It'. The most extreme move she pulled was when she turned upside down on the pole and flipped to land in a split at the end of her dance.

Dallas came up and introduced the next girl with a bit of a tear at this one, "This next lady has been a joy to work with, as one of my first students, she has a special place in my heart. She came into my life for work, but stayed for pleasure. This is her last performance for a while, so she can start having a family. Give it up for our lovely girl, Broadway Babe!" Rachel had on a balk satin halter dress over a green satine bra and panty set that the neckline showed from the cut, and black thigh high boots. Dancing sensually to Good Girls Go Bad. Really making the guys go mad at her movements. She was a little rocket for her size.

When she was finished, Dallas somehow managed to pull himself together enough to announce, "Next is the lady who keeps us all in line with her unique authority. Give it up for The Lil' Warden." The guys gave some claps for her. Lily was dressed in black booty shorts, an black sequined bra, and a opened police shirt, with black ankle boots. She locked her eyes on me as she danced to a really sickening song called Don't 'Cha. Her moves tried to prove authority in seducing whoever she wanted.

"Well, next we have our last dancer. The lady who knows the soft and innocent measure of sexuality, to bring seduction in a new light. Please give it up for Angel Phoenix!" Jace gave some shouts for his girl. Clary's movements were soft and slow. She rotated her hips in slow sensual circles. Grasped the pole softly and moved in a way that exentuated the muscles that she gained while training as a Shadowhunter. Her eyes innocent as they connected with Jace, hypnotizing him like a snake. She really was turning him on. Jace was squirming in his seat. She grinded aginst the pole as she hooked her legs around it. Clary bent her back down to put her hands on the floor and dropped to the floor. Noah said, "No one has ever been able to even attempt Beyonce's song Dance For You before. She did amazing."

"Your wife was pretty good too. Now I can see why Izzy and Clary are always telling me how amazing she is, as well as a fabulous singer. So does this mean their done?" Jace asked.

"No. They still have their group number. They take an intermission so the girls can change and then are back to finish the dance." Cory answered. It was about fifteen minutes later before Dallas came on the stage and said, "Now I would like you to put your hands together gentlemen, for your ladies. Dancing to Adam Lambert 'If I Had You' choreographed by Broadway Babe, Angel Phoenix, and Summer Fire. I give you the whole Advanced Heartling Sensual Dance Class." The intense beat started through the speakers, as the curtain opened revealing the girls in knee high leather boots, fishnet stockings, some type of leather booty shorts or skirt, and a leather mini jacket with their original bra on. Their makeup was dark and heavy lined eyes. They moved so sexually. Clary kicked her leg out and wrapped it around the pole for her move. Then they were in sync for most of the dance, but at the end they each had a solo dance. Keeping pace Clary shook her ass and grinded the pol, Jace kept imaging that she was grinding against his cock that was hard as steel.

Finally, the dance was over. The girls went to quickily change and exited the studio with their groups. Alec was waiting for Clary with her weapons, so she gave Jace her bag, and quick kiss before heading out for their patrol.

It was 11 at night by the time Clary got done with patrolling. Alec and her had managed to take down a set of rogue vampires, just newly formed. Though the had drunk through over a dozen mundanes in an apartment near Pandemonium. The only scratch Alec or Clary had was from a shard of glass from a broken window that they had to crawl through to get out of the building. Clary noticed that Jace was no where to be found, so she made her way to the training room. Jace was running through the obsticale course and Clary smiled and waited until he had finished before yelling, "Thanks Jace. You just lost the bet! So get your ass upstairs in my room, get naked, and wait for me on my bed."

Jace was so hard from Clary's dance that he had to burn some of his sexual energy on something. So he lost the bet because he was training. And now he found himself naked, tied to Clary's bed, while watching his girlfriend fuck herself with a 9-inch dildo. She had her red curls thrown back as she arched into the vibrating the toy made. Her black bra flung on the floor with the rest of their clothes, only wearing a pair of thigh high boots. Jace began to moan each time she pinched her nipples, fingered her clit, and plunge the toy in her dripping pussy.

He felt his climax almost until Clary noticed him not starring at her. She crawled over to Jace and said, "Now Jace you know the rules keep your eyes on me. Now I'm going to take this huge dick of yours and I want your eyes on me. You also can't cum until I tell you to. Got it?" Jace nodded.

Clary licked the tip of Jace's cock, gathering some of the precum that was leaking for the tip. Then she swallowed the whole thing down her throat, bobbing up and down on his hard cock, Jace moaned as she gave him a sight he won't soon forget. Her eyes never leaving his as she continued to take his cock in down her throat. Her fingers made their way down between her thighs and rubbed her aching clit. She pulled away and rubbed his huge dick with her hand and asked, "You close Jace?" He nodded and she said before putting her lips back around him, "Then just let go." With a harder suck he came in her mouth. Clary swallowed his load of sweet cum.

All through the night she attacked him, going at him in different positions. Having him yelling her name as she brought him over the edge orgasm after orgasm. Finally, when she could barely keep her eyes open she curled up in his arms and heard him whisper, "I love you Clary. I learned my lesson, I'll be more careful because I know I won't be able to live without you." Then they fell asleep in each others arms spent.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot! Just had this idea and needed to write it! Please check out my other stories that surround Les Miserables! Will be updating them soon!**

**3 DangerGirlRed2011**


End file.
